Brothers
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: Jemma. Emma goes to meet her boyfriends family, and while she's there..she falls inlove. Sounds wrong right? It's about to get worse, because it's with her boyfriends brother, Jay. Will she stay away from him or will she choose him? And even if she does, the more likely that nothing will be the same again.
1. Meeting the Family

**Wow you guys i totally updated the wrong story with one of my already written chapters for my other fanfic cursed, so if you liked that, go read my Cursed story. haha. heres the real brothers fanfic, and there is a trailer on you tube now just search up brothers degrassi fanfic trailer! like and comment please!**

"Will they like me?" Emma asked softly, turning her head to look at her boyfriend, Mason.. but all of their friends and supposedly his family called him Spinner.

Spinner grinned over, hands on the steering wheel of his car and driving him and Emma back to his hometown from college. . that's where he met her.

Ofcourse they'd like her! What couldn't they hate about her? She was blonde, had a gorgeous smile and sparkly brown eyes. It was her laugh that dragged you in though, and passion for the enviroment.

"They will when you accept my proposal." he teased.

Emmas slight smile turned into a frown and he caught that and too, frowned deeply, "Sorry." he cleared his throat nervously.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that until I say I'm ready?" Emma said in a whisper like tone, looking back at him.

He nodded after a second and took a deep breath, "It was stupid of me to joke about." he insists, trying to make her forget about it... he's already almost lost her once.. and that was the day he proposed to her.

They've been dating all year, he thought it would be a nice end of the year celebration but Emma had said it was childish, and he insisted he just felt she was the one for him but she insisted they still didn't know another.

How could they not after a year? But she insisted it was cause she hasn't met his family, nor him hers, and he couldn't even name her favorite song.

So, he was scratching one thing off the list this summer, she was going to meet his parents and then it'd be one down and two more conditions to go and she'd maybe even put the ring on her finger!

He still had no idea what that favorite song was though..

"Here we are." Spinner said and Emma couldn't help but notice him beaming as he pulled up to a small towns diner.

Emma laughed, glad that awkward moment was over, and spoke again, "Well aren't you excited?"

"Oh just wait for the towns summer parties, and barbeques, and the ribfest, the concerts-" he stopped talking and blushed a bit. Opps, she was a vegeterian.. and he was getting a bit carried away. It's been 6 months since he's been home! College was wooping his ass last semester.

Emma wasn't offended though, she had her own beliefs!

"Lets go." she teased and opened the door, and they both got out.

Spinner grabbed her hand tightly for assurance and the diner they jogged up the steps was called The Dot, Emma wondered if his family owned it since he didn't bring them to a house.

She thought they were staying at someones house?

Spinner opened the door just Emma gasped, "I forgot their gifts!"

"Em, it can wait." Spinner said, giving her a taunting look. She was always trying to be so organized.

Emma waved him off though and ran back to the car but he shrugged and went in anyways without her. What? He missed his family!

And there was his youngest brother, Peter, working the counter like Spinner use to in his highschool days and he had gotten pretty tall, and his blonde hair grew out of that pretty boy short cut he use to have.

"Babyy boyy!" Spinner teased, walking more into the diner and spread his arms as Peter looked up from taking an order and grinned just as big.

"Spinner!" He exclaimed and turned to go run around the counter but turned back, "Uh, be right back!" he insisted to the customer who rolled their eyes but let him go.

Spinner hugged Peter tightly after they slapped hands and a women came out of the back, holding a tray with food on it and stopped in her tracks, putting the one free hand on her hip sassy like, "Oh I hope you are not wasting the good hello on your brother." she taunts.

"Ma." Spin said, giving her a 'I'd never!' sarcastic look and went over, hugging her.

She was a taller woman, with a slight tan, dark ashy brown hair but a smile to die for and that's where all her boys got it from. She was in her 40's but looking good for her age.

The diner bell went off when the door opened again and in stepped Emma, for Spinner's mom to completely let go of him when she saw her.

Spinner's sent pictures of what his girl friend looked like and this had to be her!

Emma looked around until she noticed them and the eyes on her, "hellooo." said the boy to her right, checking her out and it had been Peter.

"Doofus." Spinner taunts, coming back to Emma and slapping Peter's head on the way, "This is my girlfriend, Em, this is my mom and brother Peter."

Spinners mom was even starting to tear up, and Emma nervously smiled and said, "So good to meet you ."

"Oh call me Allison." Spinners mom insisted and came over, grabbing the blonde into a hug. Emma gasped abit being yanked quickly and holding a bag of very fragile stuff!

But she hugged her back, and smiled a bit. God, this made her miss her own mother.

"You got _this_?" Peter asked Spinner, not believing a girl as smokin as Emma would want his brother. Emma wore short jean shorts and her long tanned legs showed off. Her shirt was a strapless pitch white top.

"Oh shut up Peter." warned Allison, giving her youngest a stern look and went back to Spinner, hugging him once more until going around the counter.

Work didn't just stop!

"I'm so glad you're finally home." Allison told Spinner who smiled, wrapping an arm around Emma, "And I'm so glad to of finally met you."

Emma nodded, smiling back and looked around, "Is there a bathroom around?"

"Oh ofcourse! You've been driving for hours! Peter! Take Emma to the washrooms." Allison ordered.

Peter, behind them, squished his face in disgust, "You want me to go in there with her?"

"take her to them you moron." Spinner snapped back, rolling his eyes but couldn't help but admit he still missed the bugger.

"Oh! Right." Peter blinked and nodded to Emma who followed him.

Even she rolled her eyes.

When they were gone, the bell on the diners door rang yet again when another somebody walked in, and Spinner turned, to really, happily, smile

"Jay!"


	2. Not So Typical Jay

"Good?" Peter asked Emma as she came out of the ladies washroom.

Emma smirked sheepishly, "You didn't have to wait." she teased, and still carried a bag that had wine in it for Spinners mom.

Peter shrugged. He seemed about a year or two younger than Emma.

He was quite the character.

He led her back and that when Emma noticed another person was with Spinner and Allison, but he had his back to her, wearing a backwards hat and a nice slim black thin jacket.

He was turned the counter way, where Spinner's mom was washing dishes from behind and having a conversation with the stranger. Spinner seemed to be in on the same joke as them as they all seemed to be laughing until Spinner noticed Emma walk up.

"Em!" he said, more excited then before if possible, "Meet my other brother, Jay."

Jay only turned his head, but that's all Emma needed. He was good looking. Didn't have blue eyes like the rest of the family but a nice piercing grey color, and they locked on hers for a moment as well.

"Hi." Emma said, and kicked herself to snap out of it. She focused on Spinner as she insisted, "Spinner honestly goes on about all you."

Jay seemed to chuckle, and also to Emmas notice, stare at her. She took a step back and then turned to Allison, getting the wine out of the bag she held.

"I got you a small gift."

Allison gasped happily and Spinner shared a smile with Emma, "Oh honey, thankyou! I don't know how I'll drink this all" she joked, holding the two liter wine.

Jay snorted, eyes now on his mother as they shared a look which seemed bitter but also playful as Allison swatted his shoulder.

uhoh, Emma thought in her head, seemed like Jay was maybe implying Allison drank too much? Emma tried to shrug it off. It was none of her business and Spinner never said not to get it so, it was fine!

"Emma's in environmental classes" Spinner told all of them.

"ohh." sang Allison, nodding and smiling kindly.

"She's really into it." Spinner added

"What part of _it_?" joked Jay, reaching for a mug on the counter and filling himself up some coffee and was just teasing, but Emma answered.

"_All_ of it." her voice was stern and steady, raising an eyebrow to motion she knew he was giving off some taunting vibes and to maybe, kindly, knock it off.

Jay looked a bit taken back but amused, and nodded back at her while smirking. He seemed to be highly entertained right now.

Emma blinked and looked away when Allison cleared her throat.

"Anyways." Allison grinned to Emma, then to Spin, "I think you found yourself a keeper."

"You've known her for 5 minutes." muttered Jay but bared a smile when his mom shot him a look. Oddly, Emma knew he didn't mean to say she wasn't 'something' or anything, just that his mom wouldn't be able to tell that by now.

It was a silly saying.

Already Emma could tell Jay wasn't some typical guy.

Spinner happily nodded though, pecking Emma on the lips and Emma blushed, wishing he wouldn't do that infront of his family.. so embarressing

"I'm gonna go." Jay suddenly said and stood up.

He was tall, a bit taller then Emma. Emma had to admit it was nice he was this tall cuz Spinner JUST reached her height and she didn't normally date shorter guys with her model like height.

"Awe man, I wanna hang out more." Spinner whined.

Jay stopped infront of them, and laid his eyes down on Emma once more and Emma literally felt his eyes burning into her. God what was his problem ? He was making her feel so under the telescope or something

Was she not good enough for Spinner or something?

"Tomorrow night? My place?" Jay asks, looking back at Spinner who put his hand out and Jay slapped it before nodding and heading out, opening the door.

"I need some grub." Spinner declared, walking into the back of the diner to go get some food just as Jay stepped out but turned back once more.

"See yeah _Emma_." his voice was deep, and unreadable. Sounded a bit like a taunt.

When Emma looked over her shoulder, he was already gone and out the door but a smirk on his lips and walking to a bright orange civic in the parking lot.

Emma felt her cheeks still warm. Oh no, she was blushing. Well, she wasn't blind, he **was** good looking.

Oh boy, this wasn't good.

"Can I help you with some dishes?" Emma instantly walked over to Allison to help her and his mother happily let her do so.


End file.
